Positive-single stranded RNA viruses comprising the Retroviridae family include those of the subfamily Orthoretrovirinae and genera Alpharetrovirus, Betaretrovirus, Gamaretrovirus, Deltaretrovirus, Epsilonretrovirus, Lentivirus, and Spumavirus which cause many human and animal diseases. Among the Lentivirus, HIV-1 infection in humans leads to depletion of T helper cells and immune dysfunction, producing immunodeficiency and vulnerability to opportunistic infections. Treating HIV-1 infections with highly active antiretroviral therapies (HAART) has proven to be effective at reducing viral load and significantly delaying disease progression (Hammer, S. M., et al.; JAMA 2008, 300: 555-570). However, these treatments do lead to the emergence of HIV strains that are resistant to current therapies (Taiwo, B., International Journal of Infectious Diseases 2009, 13:552-559; Smith, R. J., et al., Science 2010, 327:697-701). Therefore, there is a pressing need to discover new antiretroviral agents that are active against emerging drug-resistant HIV variants.